Just Imagine
by Superkoi
Summary: Trust me, I've tried to shake the images of her glowing brown eyes and glossy pink lips from my head, but it seems like the more I try to forget about it, the more I fall in love with Gabriella Montez... Challenge fic! Chadella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this fic is quite different than anything I've ever written before. Never in the world did I imagine myself writing something like this. But I figured that I should experiment a little and try things I've never tried before. Surprisingly, this is a lot of fun to write so far. I was looking through the forums and found some very interesting challenges that I thought I would try. This one specifically was started by mzdarkstar. I know it's a Chadella and, trust me, it's absolutely ripping my little Troyella-loving heart into pieces, but I really think I should experiment with some different pairings. At least for a while. Then I'll be back to writing Troyella. :) **

**Just Imagine: Chapter 1**

Dark curly hair… smooth tanned skin… the sweetest smile you've ever seen, and not to mention the best body to go with it…

Unfortunately, these have been the thoughts plaguing my mind for the past month. Even more unfortunately, they aren't about Taylor McKessie. This is a problem, a _huge _problem. Trust me, I've tried to shake the images of her glowing brown eyes and glossy pink lips from my head, but it seems like the more I try to forget about it, the more I fall in love with Gabriella Montez.

Love is such a loaded word and, honestly, it scares the crap out of me. The only thing scarier is the fact that I've been associating my best friend's girlfriend with that word for an entire month now. I don't even know how this happened! I was perfectly happy with Taylor when I started hanging out with Gabriella more and more. That's when I started having these thoughts…

"Chad?"

I jumped in my seat like a spaz, knocking over my milk carton in the process.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as the milk spilled over the table edge and started dripping onto Troy's jeans and mine. "Sorry, man."

"Don't worry about it," He laughed, soaking it all up with a napkin. "It's _your _milk."

I didn't really feel like talking, especially not to Troy. I just shrugged and stared at the lunch line ahead of our table. I couldn't keep ignoring Troy like this. Sooner or later he'd start to get suspicious. I just can't look at his face without feeling like a total asshole.

"Hey, Chad," Troy's voice began over my shoulder. "Something wrong?"

I spun around again, this time making sure nothing got knocked over. His usually bright and pleasant eyes were narrowed nearly to slits. Crap… maybe he was already starting to get suspicious.

"No," I lied easily. Lying had always been a very lucky gift of mine, but recently I was starting to doubt whether or not it was such a good thing. Besides, my magic was starting to fade on Troy anyway. I've known him for so long that he's developed some sort of 'Chad Radar' where he can tell exactly when I'm lying. Why the hell did it have to be _Troy's _girlfriend?

He sighed and his eyes got even narrower. "You sure?"

I laughed a nervous laugh. Not one of my smarter ideas. "Knock it off, dude. Who are you, my mother?"

For some reason this got under Troy's skin. He gave me a blank look. "Whatever."

We both turned away from each other, lost in our thoughts again. I wonder what he's thinking about. I'll bet he's not having romantic visions about _my _girlfriend because that's not what best friends do. I watched Troy get up and move toward the lunch line, disappearing in the crowd.

"Hey, Chad!" The voice rung in my ears like a song, musical and light. I knew exactly who it was before I turned around, but seeing her beautiful face was a million times better than hearing her voice. Gabriella placed her books down on the table and took a seat next to me.

I couldn't help but smile back like an idiot. "Hi, Gabi. What's up?"

"I was waiting for Troy to leave before I came over here," She giggled and my heart skipped a beat. "I have a big favor to ask you."

"Sure, anything," I replied almost too quickly.

"As you are probably well aware, Troy's birthday is in a few days," I blinked. Was it May already? Man, I must _really _be slacking on my best friend duties. "And I have no idea what to get him! So I figured, who knows Troy better than his best friend?"

I tried to hide my grimace when she said _best friend. _Way to rub it in my face. I guess she noticed though because her expression got all worried.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's great," I lied again. I shouldn't make a habit of this…

"Okay, good," Gabriella nodded once and moved a strand of hair away from her face. I blinked for a long time so I wouldn't stare. "I was thinking we could meet at the mall today after school to look for something, if that works for you."

"Sounds perfect," I told her shakily as I swallowed hard. "Can't wait."

"Me neither!" Gabriella grinned her amazing grin. "Thanks, Chad."

"Anytime,"

Gabriella picked up her things and started walking away from the table. She turned around and waved to me when she was only a few feet away. I waved back because I'm so pathetic and dumb. After groaning in disgust at my own behavior, I leaned over so that my forehead met the tabletop.

_Why? Why? Why? _

"Naptime already?" Troy's voice asked. I sat up again to see Troy, smirking, back in his seat with a tray of food in front of him. I could tell he had cooled down from our last conversation, but was still wary. Just like he had developed 'Chad Radar', I had developed my own 'Troy Radar'. Sometimes all Troy needed was to leave the scene and chill out. Or maybe he was just cranky because he was hungry. Whatever the case may be, he was pretty much back to normal now.

I laughed with a little more confidence now. I had to prove that I was still the old Chad. "I wish."

Troy finally cracked a smile, a _real _smile. "Hey, wanna stay after school today and shoot some hoops in the gym?"

My usual response almost shot out of my mouth before I caught myself. "Uh, I can't today, man. I'm a little busy."

Troy was instantly back into his suspicious mode and for good reason. Chad Danforth passing up basketball was virtually unheard of. Troy raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Yeah, sorry," I quickly tried to put my lying skills to good use. "Family thing. You know how it is."

Troy raised another eyebrow. Wow, I must be slacking. Even _I _could tell that sucked. I know I said I wouldn't make a habit of all this lying, but it's not like I'm dealing with something that I can talk openly about!

Troy sighed. "Look, Chad, I know you're lying. And, trust me, it's way easier to just tell people the truth."

I just stared at him. Typical Troy. If something isn't right, you can always count on him to point it out. Now I had to really think on my feet. Tell the truth? No way. What would I say?

_Oh, yeah, you're right, Troy. The truth is that I'm going to the mall with your girlfriend who I'm actually in love with and want to spend all my time with. No biggie! _

…I would rather shoot myself.

"The truth?" I stammered. Troy gave me an expectant look while I racked my brain for the right way to word this. "Okay, well, the truth is that I'm going to the mall to buy you a birthday present."

Troy's expression left him and I could tell he completely softened up. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I went with the flow. I mean, _technically_, I'm not lying. I really _am _going to the mall today… I just 'happened' to leave out the part about going with his girlfriend. I lightened up my tone a little. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess you caught me lying. Thanks a lot, Troy."

Troy laughed softly, looking just a little shameful as he picked up a french fry. "Well, thanks, Chad… and I'm sorry for, you know, concluding the worst."

"Hey, don't even worry about it," I placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "I just haven't really been acting like myself lately."

We both laughed. The rest of lunch basically ran smoothly, like it always did. Gabriella and Taylor came over to sit with us after they finished eating just like usual. Taylor sat beside me, jabbering away about some calculus final coming up. I pretended to listen, but spent most of my time catching sideways glances at Troy and Gabriella. She sat in his lap as they talked quietly to each other, every once and a while stopping to give the other person a quick peck on the lips. I lost track of how many times I imagined myself in Troy's position, wrapping Gabriella in my arms, kissing her gently…

Oh, God.

_What am I doing?_

**A/N: Sooo... yeah. Chadella isn't exactly my cup of tea, but I feel like I should finish what I started. Next chapter soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter. I've decided to make this fic relatively short for two reasons. One: the challenge is pretty straight forward. Not much to it. And two: I don't want to let this Chadella drag on too long. For one thing, it's extremely hard for me to write anything besides Troyella. For another thing, I don't want my mind to get all messed up after writing this. You know how people get so involved in what they surround themselves in that they start to think that way, too? I'm scared that my poor mind will get filled with Chadella thoughts instead of Troyella thoughts.... just kidding. I'm too loyal to Troyella! ;) **

**Just Imagine: Chapter 2**

The final bell could not come soon enough. I spent the entire second half of the day staring down the clock, watching every second tick by, knowing that every moment was a moment closer to spending the afternoon with Gabriella. When it finally did ring, I was the first one out of the class and the first one to their locker. I stuffed all my textbooks into my bag as if I were running a marathon while everyone else started filling up the hallway. Slamming my locker closed, I swirled around to meet the heart-stopping face of Gabriella.

"Hey there," She greeted happily. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," I answered, trying to keep my cool. If you ask anyone on the basketball team or anyone in the school for that matter, they would tell you I'm the notorious ladies man. When it comes to flirting with girls, it comes as naturally to me as breathing. Gabriella is the only girl who makes me feel like I need to use an inhaler.

We walked out to the parking lot together. I figured Troy would be shooting baskets after school with the rest of the team, but I still glanced around to make sure he didn't see us. I couldn't even imagine what he would start to think if he saw us leaving together right now… especially after what I told him during lunch. 'Buying me a present, my ass!' is what he'd say. Then I'd definitely be waving goodbye to our friendship, not to mention it would destroy any chance I have with Gabriella. We reached my old jeep and I held the passenger side door open for her.

"Your chariot awaits," I joked. Gabriella giggled. I walked to the driver's side, beaming. Gabriella was easy to talk to. I could feel myself getting more comfortable around her already. I started the engine and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. Once we were on the street, Gabriella reached over to turn on the radio. An energetic, upbeat song started blasting through the sound system, causing the entire jeep to shake.

I looked over at her and tried to speak over the music. "Want me to turn it down?"

Gabriella smirked adorably at me. "Believe it or not, the freaky math girl actually likes loud music every now and then. There's your fun fact of the day."

I laughed. "Thanks, I feel enlightened."

I sped down the highway without a care in the world.

* * *

"Chad, how about this?" Gabriella called me over to the display case. I walked up beside her and peered into the glass.

"That one?" I asked, pointing down at one of the many expensive watches being showcased.

"Too much?" Gabriella crossed her arms in indecision.

"A little," I admitted. She made the most adorable pouting face then sighed, leaning against the glass case.

"I just want to get him something really special," She smiled shyly. "Something he'll always remember, you know?"

I watched her eyes sparkle as she talked about Troy and wished that she felt that passionately about me, too. I knew my dreams were a little farfetched, but love-struck guys have been known to do some crazy things. "Yeah, I get that."

"I guess we just haven't found the right thing yet," Gabriella concluded. She motioned for me to follow her out of the store and I did like the sucker I am. "But we still have the whole mall to look through."

"True," I agreed. "Hey, wanna check out the music store? You could get him a CD or something."

Gabriella's face lit up as quickly as my heart started pounding. "Good idea! Let's go."

We rode the escalator to the bottom floor and walked inside the large F.Y.E. store. Gabriella made her way to the CD shelves, scanning every row carefully. I walked up beside her, grinning, and chose a random CD off the shelf.

"Disturbed?" I suggested jokingly.

Gabriella made a face. "Too punk."

I put it back and chose another random one. "Celine Dion?"

"Too girly," She giggled.

I tried one more, hoping it was the most ridiculous of all. "Jonas Brothers?"

"Too Disney!"

I laughed along with her. "You got any bright ideas?"

"I don't think so…" But then her round, innocent eyes widened as she spotted something. "Oh! This is perfect!"

"What?" I asked as I watched her take a CD off the shelf. She examined the case excitedly.

"Olivia Regal and Matthew Molleny's new CD… it has the song 'Start of Something New' on here," She smiled to herself. "That's the song me and Troy sang the night we first met."

My face dropped. I suddenly felt my stomach drop right into my ass. I forced my words through my clenched teeth. "Oh… is that so?"

Gabriella nodded and held the CD to her chest. "It's perfect! I'm gonna get it."

* * *

It was dark when I drove into Gabriella's driveway. My jeep's engine sounded like an exploding bomb compared to the silent night around us. I shut off the jeep and looked over at Gabriella.

"I had a lot of fun," I told her honestly. I am proud to say I wasn't lying for once.

"I did, too. Thank you so much for coming with me. I don't know what I would do without you!" Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the jeep.

"Same here," I whispered to no one. Before she made it to her walkway, I jumped out of my seat as well. "Wait, lemme walk you. I wouldn't want you to walk by yourself in the dark."

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, but stopped for me to catch up. "Yeah, all five feet of it."

I have no idea what possessed me to walk her to her front door. What did I think was gonna happen? She's got a boyfriend for Christ's sake! Not to mention that boyfriend is my _best _friend. I found myself standing in front of her at her front door. My mind was racing as I stared into her mesmerizing brown eyes. What now? A hug? A handshake? Should I just say goodnight and leave?

"Thanks again, Chad," Gabriella started leaning forward for a hug, but I think my mind got carried away. Before I knew it, I had grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed my lips against hers for what seemed like the longest minute in history. I finally found the strength to pull away from her and she was just staring at me, eyes wide. I broke her gaze and looked down. I wonder what she's thinking about right now…

Her fingertips brushed her lips slowly. She looked completely shocked. "I'm sorry, Chad, but I just… I think… I'm—"

"Troy?" I guessed, almost whispering.

Gabriella looked at the ground and nodded. "Yeah."

I exhaled slowly, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. "That's… I mean, I understand."

"You're a great friend, Chad," Gabriella half-smiled.

"Thanks, you are, too," I mumbled stupidly.

There was a quick pause before Gabriella started shuffling through her purse for her keys. "Good night, then,"

"Night,"

Gabriella unlocked her door and stepped inside, leaving me with one last awkward smile before shutting the door behind her. The night was quiet again. I just stood there for a minute because I had no idea what else to do just then. My heart was still throbbing from the kiss, but my mind was busy replaying every word she said. 'Great friend'… that's every guy's worst nightmare. But it was also a wakeup call. Gabriella is loyal to Troy; she doesn't like me like that.

I guess I knew that the whole time. I just didn't want to admit it.

I slowly shuffled to my jeep, stuck the keys into the ignition and pulled out of her driveway, letting the loud rumble of the engine to disturb the perfectly peaceful night once again.

**A/N: Poor Chad... I love him, I really do. Just not with Gabriella. He and Taylor are just too cute! You know, all in all, I don't _hate _this fic despite how much I complain about it. It's a good experience for me as a writer. Besides, I always tell myself I'm too close-minded. I should embrace a new pairing every once and a while. Just for fun. One chapter left! Review please!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just kinda realized something. Gabriella denied Chad in the last chapter… does that make this fic **_**not **_**a Chadella? 'Cause he still likes her and everything. I don't know if that technically follows the rules of the challenge… but oh well. I don't think I could make myself write about Chad and Gabriella in love. :P Hahaha, anyway, enjoy! **

**Just Imagine: Chapter 3**

I wasn't sure if Gabriella would tell Troy about our kiss last night or not. I knew _I _sure as hell would not! Either way, I tried to avoid Troy at all costs throughout the day. It kinda made me realize how much time I spend with him during school. I still had Zeke and Jason and the other guys from the team, but Troy was still my best friend. I don't know why I keep saying that to myself. A _true _best friend wouldn't betray them like I did. And they definitely wouldn't lie about it either. Keeping secrets from Troy was hard enough for me, but now I need to avoid him, too!

During lunch, I hung out in the gym. Anything to keep me away from Troy. There weren't any classes going on and the janitors were on their lunch break, too. I was alone so I decided to shoot some hoops to help get my mind off of everything. I grabbed a ball from the equipment closet and dribbled it a couple of times. The noise echoed off the walls and the high ceilings. I love basketball. Nothing else can make me feel so much energy and elation…

Except Gabriella.

God, this isn't working! I threw the basketball as hard as I could against the backboard, causing it to shake and the ball to disappear somewhere over my head. I stood there miserably as I heard the basketball bounce against the floor once. I waited for the second bounce, but nothing came. I swirled around quickly to see Troy standing near the entrance, holding the basketball in his hands. My throat suddenly got dry and I felt like throwing up.

"So," He bounced the ball against the floor once and caught it again. "I guess you're not hungry today, huh?"

I swallowed, but it all got stuck in my throat. "Not really."

"Me neither," Troy walked toward me and easily tossed the ball through the net. "Mind if I join then?"

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap… _

"Sure, man,"

We took turns shooting hoops in silence. Usually we'd be laughing or talking about something that happened that day. I knew something must be up with him. But then again, _I'm _acting pretty weird, too. I'm not normally the quiet type.

"Gabriella told me she went to the mall yesterday," Troy said calmly. I dropped the ball that I was about to shoot. It rolled over to him and he picked it up, holding it under his arm. His mouth was a straight line and his eyes bore a hole in my head. Did she tell him _everything? _

"Oh… really?" I asked. My voice rose like ten octaves.

"Yeah," Troy dribbled the ball a few times, and then caught it again. "Didn't you go, too?"

I forced a nod. "Yeah."

"Did you see her?" I could tell Troy was trying to keep his tone casual, but he was reaching his breaking point.

"I don't—"

"Don't keep lying, Chad!" Troy burst out. I froze and let my arms drop to my sides. I wish I could just crawl into a hole…

"I—"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Troy wasn't exploding anymore, but his voice was definitely still sharp. "You've been lying to me a lot lately and I'm eventually gonna find things out."

He was right. My worst nightmare was coming true. He was finally catching me in all my lies. But that didn't change the fact that I can't tell him about Gabriella and me. But if I don't tell him something now, he's gonna take it even worse.

"You're right, man," I sighed shakily. "Gabriella and I went to the mall together yesterday. She wanted to buy you something for your birthday and asked me to help her pick it out."

Troy blinked.

"So I'm sorry," I added quickly.

Troy blinked again. I stood completely still, waiting for his next move.

"Oh," He said softly. His eyes darted to the floor and he let the basketball bounce away. "Well, that's different."

I shrugged. "I didn't mean to freak you out,"

"No," Troy shook his head, still a little dazed. "It's cool, man. I shouldn't have exploded like that."

Well, at least I didn't lie. I just didn't tell him the details and, as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't need to know them. Ever. Troy just shook it off and grinned at me. I was surprised at how quickly he got over it.

"Thanks, Chad," He said. "For being honest and everything. Now let's get back to lunch! I'm getting pretty hungry."

_Shit. _

Why did he have to say that? As if I didn't feel bad enough, now he goes and drops the whole guilt trip on me! Troy has never lied to me. He's always been the best friend that I can never be. Why does he still hang out with me? Why does he still want to be friends with someone like _me_? All I do is lie to his face and make out with his girlfriend!

Just calm down, Chad. Don't say anything you'll regret. Just don't say—

"I KISSED GABRIELLA!"

Troy froze in place. I covered my mouth quickly so nothing else stupid could come out. Did that really just happen? _Crap… _

"What?" Troy turned around slowly to face me again. His eyes looked glazed over and his hands were fists at his sides. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

There's no way I'm saying it again. "I'm so sorry, Troy."

"You did…" Troy closed his eyes. I wasn't sure if it was to not look at my betraying face or to calm down. "What?"

"Dude, can you say something else please?"

Before I could even blink, Troy ran into me at full speed. He knocked me to the floor and I slammed down onto my back, hard. He hovered over me, pinning my wrists to the floor over my head. He was breathing hard like me and his eyes were now livid. I was honestly scared for my life.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say!" I slurred out my words quickly. For the first time in my life, Troy looked like he was about to legitimately hit me. He stopped, still panting, and closed his eyes again. Then he rolled off of me onto his back so that we were both lying on the floor, breathing with all the power of our lungs. The bell rang suddenly, but neither of us moved. That's when Troy got up slowly. He grabbed his backpack off the floor and walked out the door, not saying a word. I just lay there by myself, feeling no intention on going back to class. I would stay here and rot for all I care.

That's probably what I deserve.

* * *

My cell phone rang a week later. It took me by surprise since I haven't been getting many calls lately. My best friend wasn't talking to me and Gabriella probably wants her space after what happened. Taylor is the only one who's been calling me and usually I would just call her back later, but I figured I should start rebuilding my relationship with her since it seems like all my others just went up in flames. It made me realize that I still care about Taylor a lot, but Gabriella was in a league all her own in my heart.

"Yo," I answered. I didn't even bother checking the caller ID.

"Chad? It's Gabriella,"

I swallowed hard. Crap. I probably should've checked the caller ID. But why is she even calling me?

"Oh, hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Look," She began. I could hear her sigh on the other end. "I really think we should talk, but I'd like to do it in person. Can you come over to my house?"

A very small part of my brain questioned where my morals had gone before I answered, "Sure. When?"

"Can you come now?"

I glanced at my bedside clock. It was only about five. "Sounds good."

"Okay, thanks a lot," Gabriella said. We both hung up and I paused just for a minute. I had already dug myself a grave with Troy, why should I make it worse? I guess if I'm already going to hell there's no use trying to save myself now.

I made it to Gabriella's in record time. I parked my jeep alongside her lawn and bounded to her door. The familiar porch brought back memories of that fateful event that was now ruining my life. I was thankful when she opened the door quickly.

"Hey, Chad," She greeted. "Come inside."

I walked into her house and looked around. Everything looked neat and beautiful, just like her. It even smelled like her, too. I smiled to myself as I walked over to the couch. I leaned into the comfortable furniture.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

Gabriella was still lingering by the front door. She hadn't even closed it yet. She started playing with a strand of her silky curly hair. "Well…"

Just then, the worst possible thing happened. Seriously, the _worst possible thing. _

Troy stormed inside, his expression harsh.

"Gabi, why did you invite me over when Chad's jeep is parked—"

He turned his head to see me lounging in the sitting room. His eyes glazed over again like they did that day in the gym. He was back in 'horror movie Troy' mode.

"What is _he _doing here?" Troy demanded. Gabriella rushed to the front door, closed it, and stood in front of it.

"Neither of you are leaving this house until you work out your issues," She stated determinedly.

"What?" Troy and I asked at the same time.

"You heard me," Gabriella is so cute when she's trying to act tough. "Both of you have to get over being mad and fix all the tension."

"But Gabi—" Troy started. She cut him off.

"Listen, you're both at fault here. I feel terrible knowing that _I'm_ the reason you two aren't talking," She cleared her throat. "Let me just say that I'm sorry to both of you. I don't know what else to say. Just, please, work this out, guys."

My heart dropped. Being forced to talk about my 'feelings' with Troy is not a top priority on my personal "to do" list. But I guess Gabriella's right; everything needs to get fixed.

"Now," Gabriella started walking toward the staircase. "It's your guys' turns."

She disappeared upstairs, leaving Troy and me alone. Maybe she didn't know how dangerous that could be right now. Either way, Troy sat in the chair across from me, staring me down with an icy look that would even put Sharpay to shame.

"Look, Troy, she's right," I started. I guess somebody had to talk first. "We need to settle this."

"There's nothing to settle,"

"What do you mean? There's _everything _to settle! You'll barely talk to me anymore. Do you even care?"

"Do _you_?" He countered.

I stammered before responding. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I care. Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't seem to care about me when you decided to kiss Gabriella or when you lied to me about a million times."

I winced. Unfortunately, he had a point. "I _did _care, man, and I still do. You'll always be my best friend whether you like it or not. I was just being selfish—"

"Say it again," He ordered.

"Huh?"

"Say it again," He repeated.

"I was just being selfish…?"

Troy smirked. "Good. You needed to finally admit that."

Tentatively, we both laughed. I relaxed a bit more after hearing the sound of our laughter once again. It had been a while since I'd heard Troy give a genuine laugh. I guess he'd been so on edge around me that our friendship got buried somewhere beneath my compulsive lying. That problem, however, was my fault.

"So, dude," I began in a more serious tone. I saw Troy become tense again. He probably figured that I'm rarely serious, and this must be something important. "I should probably tell you about... everything."

Troy frowned. "Do I really want to hear it?"

"Well, I guess you're better off not knowing, if you know what I mean," I thought about it for a second. It's very likely that Troy has no interest in hearing his best friend describe his sexual fantasies about his own girlfriend. Obviously. "But just know that I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself! I just _needed_ to kiss her. I _needed_ to—"

"You can stop there," Troy interrupted with a stern expression. Whoops... I guess I got a little carried away.

"Oh, right. Sorry,"

"So, what now?" Troy asked, leaning back into the chair. I sighed loudly.

"I dunno. What else is there to do? Gabriella still loves you, and you still love Gabriella. Everything seems fine in that department," I tried not to sound as bitter as I felt.

Troy looked down for a moment. His eyes weren't plagued with suspicion anymore. "But... what about you? I mean, I can't let my best friend secretly suffer while I'm out there enjoying life."

I laughed lightly. At least he wasn't pissed at me anymore. Sounds like we're back on a true best friend basis. "I'll get over it, man. Eventually. Seriously, I'll be fine. I have Taylor after all."

Troy's eyes widened for a second before he winced. "What are you gonna tell her?"

I honestly didn't know. If I told her the truth, she'd rip me apart. Which means... more lying. Great. Just when I thought I could turn over a new leaf. "I'll just say I got caught up with basketball and... homework. Then I'll probably say I'm sorry for drifting."

Troy raised one eyebrow.

"You're right. She won't buy that."

Troy laughed again. "At least not the homework part."

We laughed together again just as Gabriella appeared coming down the staircase. She was beaming adorably as Troy and me both turned in our seats to face her. She clapped her hands together and giggled along with us.

"So does that mean everything is better now?" She asked happily. Troy got up from his seat, made his way over to Gabriella, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Much better," He answered. He slowly brought his lips down to meet hers in a kiss. I just sat there awkwardly. Did he completely forget about what we just finished discussing? Whatever. I'm gonna have to get used to their PDA eventually. I'll just recite a mantra: _Taylor, Taylor, Taylor... _

"I should get going," I announced loudly as I stood. The two came apart, keeping their arms around each other, and turned to face me again. I moved toward the front door quickly. Honestly, I just wanted to leave this house as fast as I could.

"Bye, Chad," Gabriella smiled at me. "And thank you so much. You'll always be a great friend."

Dammit, why does she have to keep saying that? Doesn't she know that guys absolutely hate the word 'friend'?

"See ya, Gabriella," I forced myself to sound normal. "You, too."

Troy let go of Gabriella and walked toward me. In one swift motion, he gave me a simple (and 100% masculine) hug. He let go and gave me a blank look. I couldn't exactly read what his expression meant, but it didn't seem bad.

"See ya later, man," He told me with a grin.

I grinned back and was surprised at how naturally the gesture came to me. "See ya,"

I left quickly and heard the front door close behind me. Well, that wasn't as bad as I had expected, but it still didn't work out like it did in my dreams. In my mind, Gabriella really loved me, not Troy. She politely explained this to him, and he was completely fine with it. Him and me continued to be best friends, Gabriella was all mine, I won the lottery and became a millionaire, and we all lived happily ever after. The end.

But everyone tells me I have a very active imagination.

I guess I'll just have to live with the boring, disappointing reality of it all. Besides, it's not like I have to adjust to everything right away. Things like this take time. Plus, I have Taylor. That's way better than nothing. I climbed into my jeep and started it up. The engine rumbled to life loudly just like the night everything started rolling downhill. This time, however, my life wasn't rolling anywhere. It stayed right where it always was.

* * *

About a month later, things were basically back to normal. Summer came quickly, which made avoiding Troy and Gabriella much easier. After a while, though, I didn't even need to worry about that anymore. My infatuation with Gabriella slowly began waning, and at the same time, my newly built relationship with Taylor started blossoming. The four of us even started hanging out again after a couple weeks.

I wish I could say that I learned something deep and profound about myself through this entire experience. Unfortunately, the only thing I discovered is that I'm an unhealthy liar and that my self-control could seriously use some work. But whatever. I'm only seventeen! I have plenty of time to figure myself out before it's too late. I'm just glad that everything in my life is back to normal. Troy and I are as close as ever, Troy and Gabriella are still practically joined at the hip, and even Gabriella and me have managed to strengthen our friendship despite the fact that I used to despise that word when associated with her and me. And as for Taylor... well...

What she doesn't know won't hurt her!

**A/N: It's done! Finally! One less story to worry about, haha. Honestly, I actually enjoyed writing this despite the fact it's Chadella. It's probably because Chad and Gabriella didn't really end up together... and I just love Chad's character! He's fun to write about. :)**** Anyway, it's done! My first Chadella! R&R please!**


End file.
